Average
by Kaito The Shadow Wrya
Summary: I was just an average girl, I had average grades and an average school. Who would have though I would be sent into the Naruto world? Certainly not me. I feel like a puppet on strings. Criticism allowed and encouraged, slight SI, OC *ON A BREAK!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fanfic, I hope it's semi-enjoyable to anyone who decides to read it. I am mostly just trying to get some constructive criticism, so I can improve my writing.**

-o-o-o-o-o-

My life is very bland and average. I wake up, go to school, come home, do my homework, and go to bed. Though I myself and quite the opposite. I am a weird and energetic girl who has some odd hobbies and odd family. My father is a teacher at a college a little bit away from home, my mom is a stay-at-home parent, my five year old brother Kyle is a kindergarten student at East Hook elementary school, and my 17 year old sister Maria is a senior at East Hook High.

We may sound average, but we are far from it.

My father loves to cook, which may seem normal, but he cooks the oddest of dishes, like fish spaghetti and Ham taco's. He also makes pork cake, which is surprisingly delicious. His brown eyes are hidden behind square glasses, but it never hides the light that seems to always be there.

My mother is an artist. She is drawing, painting, or writing whenever she isn't busy. She also plays the cello, and is quite great at it. She is also spontaneous and outgoing, and is as you say, a hippy. Her red hair is always in weird hairstyles such as braided high pigtails and double buns on the side same side of her head.

Kyle is very mature for his age, and is usually reading a book. He enjoys comic books as well, and has even drawn his own and hung them on his wall. He is like a sponge, soaking up knowledge whenever and wherever he can. His brown hair is actually quite long and is kept in a small ponytail.

Maria has a knack for music, just like mom, and plays the piano. Usually she only plays songs she learns from videogames, like Legend of Zelda. She is absolutely in love with video games and plays them a great deal of the time. She has brown hair and tan skin like my father, but green eyes like mom.

And I, I am a Narutard. I am in love with the show and have been following it for at least a year. I have brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. I am completely normal looking, and I like it that way. I don't draw too much attention to myself. I should probably say that I am also in 7th grade at East Crook Middle school, which makes me 12.

I have always been really shy, so I don't have any friends. I could also say I have a small case of middle child syndrome. My parents don't have much time on their hands, so they don't really acknowledge me. Even when I get 100% on my exams, I only get a small pat on the back.

The person who loves me most in the family would have to be Maria. We always had a mutual understanding of one another, and Kyle was kind of like a buddy. We would argue and pick on one another, but that was how our relationship worked and I wouldn't have it any other way.

The story truly begins when I am walking to school one day, and the most peculiar thing happens to me.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I couldn't feel any of my limbs, my heart beating, or my veins pulsing. I could only see darkness.

I was extremely confused, one minute I am walking to school, and the next, here I am, in complete darkness. My confusion only doubled when a voice spoke.

**Okay then, time to create a Naruto OC!**

_Naruto OC. _This made me want to piss myself, if I still could, of course. I couldn't completely understand what was happening. I could, however, deduce that whoever the voice belonged to was female.

Did I fall on the sidewalk and am now in some sort of coma? That doesn't seem likely, as I cannot make my surroundings turn into my bedroom. So then what is going on?

**Hm… She will have red hair, pale skin, and green eyes.**

As the voice said these, I began to have feeling in my limbs- or where they should be, at least. I also felt hair on my back, shoulders, and head, brushing against my skin. I opened my eyes as well, but still could only see darkness.

I brought a hand up to my face, hoping to see my tan hand with blue chipped nail polish, but only to discover that it has been turned into a distorted looking pale hand. I still couldn't feel my heart beating, or my veins pulsing, and if I could my heart would probably be racing. So does that mean I'm dead? My thoughts were interrupted when the voice spoke again.

**She's gonna be named Neko Princess Baka Tora Uzumaki Angel Hatake Kiki Uchiha!**

…Oh hell no, no way I am being named that.

**Haha, I need to focus, her name will be Kaito Hayashi.**

Thank god. If I could I would strangle the voice right then and there, but alas, I don't even know where she is.

**That should be about it for now.**

As she finished the words I slowly began to lose consciousness. My last thought was '_Heh, I feel kind of bad; Maria will have to do the dishes tonight. Damn…._.'

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Was it good? This is only about three pages, so sorry if it is short. It is only the first chapter after all. I just hope you guys can help me improve. Until we meet again.**

**~Kaito**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank ****Heiwa no Hato**** for being my first review! It means a lot to me to have someone helping me improve on my first day. Well, here is the next chapter.**

-o-o-o-o-o-

When I began to regain consciousness, the first thing I though was _warm_. The next thing I thought was _safe_.

Maybe I should be thinking actual full sentences instead of one worded answers, but I'm really tired at the moment, even after waking up.

I didn't exactly know where I was, but I wasn't one to complain. At least I could somewhat feel my limbs, unlike last time. I half expected to just wake up in the hospital, but the thought of the sterile walls made me want to rip my eyes out.

Exhaustion began to worm its way into my brain, so I just dozed off again.

-o-o-o-o-o-

In this place, I couldn't exactly tell time. I didn't know how long I have been here, but it felt like I've been here well over a few hours.

The funny thing is, I wanted to leave this place, but on the other hand I wanted to stay. This place was comforting, and it made me feel calm, like 10 tons of weight is getting tossed off my shoulders.

The thought of home made my heart ache. I missed my family, but I didn't know how to get back to them. This place was like a prison, I couldn't escape the warm walls.

My thoughts were interrupted when my head felt like it was being squished, and pain erupted all over my skull. I kept twisting, trying to find a way to make it stop hurting. I didn't know what was going on. Was I waking up from this crazy dream? Was this real? My thoughts were once again put at a halt when scorching light hit my eyes.

The rest of my body got pulled out of the warm prison as giant hand-like things wrapped around my surprisingly _small _body. I was then put in water and the giant hand-things began to wash me.

I was then wrapped in something warm-although not as warm as the prison- and placed another set of giant hands. I heard voices around me, but they just sounded like noises that made no sense to me. I opened my eyes only to see that my vision was extremely fuzzy. I began to panic.

And then I started screaming like the building was on fire.

I was so confused I didn't even want to think anymore, I didn't care. I was gonna scream whether anybody liked it or not.

Whatever was carrying me tried to calm me down with soothing sounds, and I started to quiet my screaming a bit. I still couldn't understand the words, but I just didn't scream anymore. I just didn't care.

**OK! My Naruto OC will also be an orphan. But that's all I can think of for now…**

It was that voice again. I didn't like what it was saying, not one bit. As she said this, the person who was carrying me turned around and walked a little bit more. They took me into a room and set me down in a soft, comfortable area. I could hear babies gurgling, crying, and snoring.

I opened my eyes to catch a quick glance of who put me here. The most prominent feature was the shiny metallic headband on their forehead that had a leaf symbol on it.

Wait, what?

What in the actual hell is going on here? I can't even begin to describe my confusion.

Wait.

The baby sounds, the warm prison, my small body…. Am I a baby..?

Would that make the person who carried me- which I'm guessing is a nurse-a cosplayer? That is certainly interesting. I didn't think nurses were allowed to do that. Maybe I'm in a coma and this is just a memory of what it was like when I was being born?

No, it doesn't add up. Naruto didn't exist –nor was it popular- when I was born. I also had a mother, and the voice said otherwise. Nothing is making sense, and it just makes me want to scream.

What other possibilities are there? I could have been recreated, but that doesn't make much sense. And then there is the matter of that voice. Why is it blabbering about Naruto OC's?

I began to think more into this until I just gave up. I couldn't solve this puzzle no matter how hard I tried.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It's been about three months, and I have begun to take notice of something. It feels like there is an extra set of veins in my body that has some odd substance going through it. In my first three weeks it felt weird and unnatural, but I have gotten used to it.

I have also realized that the people around me are speaking Japanese, which was confusing, until I heard a few select words from the nurses.

_Shinobi_

_Konoha_

_Hokage_

This made me realize something, something that explains everything.

I was in the Naruto Universe. This answered the extra set of veins question, the voice talking about Naruto OC's question, and the Japanese question.

Although it didn't answer the baby question, or the why am I in the Naruto Universe question. I knew I couldn't answer those, so I just decided to go with it. I was never going to find out anyway.

I also thought on the subject of what the voice said. It said that her Naruto OC is an orphan.

Does she mean me? Am I her OC?

I was so frustrated I started crying again, and the orphanage-nurse lady came in. She picked me up and tried to calm me with a lullaby.

After I gathered what's left of my dignity, I stopped crying and calmed myself. The lady sat me down and walked to the other baby that began to cry.

I picked up my name after a while; they kept calling me 'Kaito-chan' so I guessed it must be my name. It was also the name of the voice's Naruto OC, so I was, of course, confused.

Does this mean I am her OC? I asked myself this multiple times, and I have never gotten an answer.

I just didn't know what to do.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I was about five months old now. My ears were more developed, as my eyes were, but my vision was still somewhat blurry. Whenever one of the nurse ladies talks, I usually strain my ears.

If I was gonna be in the Naruto Universe I would probably have to learn Japanese.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I'm about eight months old now. I keep trying to walk but I usually fall over. It's really frustrating, so I just crawl instead. I'm usually being watched or played with by an older kid at the orphanage. This one girl, Tora, has been teaching me how to talk. She's about nine.

I now know some basic Japanese now, which is good. I can now understand the basics of the nurses' conversations.

I have also been playing a bit with my chakra. I can gather it in my hands and make blocks and clothes stick to it. I usually tire myself out after this so I take short naps frequently.

Tora has been reading a kids book to me, pointing at the different kanji and telling me their meanings. I keep trying to read myself, but I find it extremely difficult, so I usually have her or the nurses read to me or teach me how to read.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I'm 10 months old now, and can speak Japanese quite well, although my voice box is still undeveloped, so whenever I speak instead of "Can you read me a story?" It sounds like "Can you wead me a stowy?"

The nurses seem to find this adorable, but I just find this annoying.

Tora has already left the orphanage. She was adopted by a civilian family, and every now and then she will come and visit me. I can read a lot better now thanks to her and the nurses' help.

There is one girl, who is around 11, at the orphanage just _loves_ to put my hair in pigtails. I usually rip them out afterwards but every now and then I will make an exception.

I still didn't know where I was on the Naruto timeline. I know for a fact that it's sometime after Madara and Hashirama form Konoha, but after that I know nothing.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: FINISHED! This one was over 1000 words, so I feel a bit more like I accomplished something. This chapter was fun to write and I hope whoever is reading can enjoy it.**

**~Kaito**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reviewing/flavoriting/following! It's nice to see I have some readers. Enjoy!**

-o-o-o-o-o-

I haven't heard from the voice since my birth, and I'm kind of glad about that, because whenever the voice speaks, something bad always happens.

Too bad I never get what I want.

**Hm, My OC's Chakra Nature should be water!**

I nearly jump at the sound of the voice, almost falling off my bed. I was reading a book nicely until she showed up.

But then her words began to take effect.

It felt like someone opened me up, ripped out all my insides, and threw new ones in. My heart beat was rapid and my breaths were shaky. It took all my self-control not to scream, and I knew I couldn't hold it for long.

My book fell onto the floor and I curled up on my bed, covering myself with the sheets. I was sweating like crazy and quivering. My eyes began to water. After about ten minutes the pain began to dull, and I stopped quivering.

An hour later I found myself asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I found myself being shaken awake by my roommate, Asuka. She is five years old and has light brown hair and blue eyes, and is quite pretty. She was mainly put in here to keep an eye on me, seeing as I am only a year old.

"C'mon Kaito-chan, It's time for breakfast!" She smiled cheekily, pulling the covers off me. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eye.

"What time is it?" I ask dumbly, as she thinks it over a bit.

"I don't know, but I think its morning!" She grinned as she pulled her 'eating clothes' on. At the orphanage, they give us a set of clothes that are made especially for eating and playing. They are just cheap clothes that we are allowed to get dirty.

I nod my head and follow her as she dashes down the stairs. I very carefully scoot down the stairs, holding onto the railing, and start my way to the dining room.

The dining room is just a room with three square tables, each equipped with four chairs. At the end of the room there is a door that leads to the kitchen, where Miss Mai -orphanage lady- and Miss Ayame are usually cooking. Not all of my teeth are grown in so I eat soft foods, like eggs and apple sauce.

I walk into the kitchen and Miss Ayame gives me a small plate with scrambled eggs on it. I thank her quietly and stalk over to a table. I sit and begin to quietly swallow my food.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The rest of that day was kind of dull, nothing interesting really happened, and I don't want to go over the boring stuff.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It's been a month since the chakra incident, and it's now around early May. I was sitting at in the toy room playing blocks all by myself. Hey, it may be childish but I'm in a 1 year olds body, what do you expect? Plus, it gives me a chance to think.

I also have been trying to experiment with my chakra by sticking two blocks together with chakra, so far it hasn't been working and I'm starting to get tired.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone grabbed some of my short hair and began to tie it in a side ponytail, though most of it fell out.

"Kana-tan can you please not play with my hair?" I ask the eleven year old, trying and failing to tug the hair tie out of my hair. Kana just smiles.

"But you look so cute!" She exclaimed as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. I just pout and give up, deciding to ignore her until she leaves, which she does. I just shrug it off, and resume my thinking.

Hm, what else could I do with my chakra? I already know my chakra nature is water, the voice, which I have dubbed Hellmaster, said so a month ago. I also still don't know what time I am in, since I'm not allowed to go outside. Maybe I could ask Miss Mai who the Hokage is, so I can get a better understanding.

I stand up on my still wobbly legs and walk carefully into Miss Mai's office, where she is calmly reading over and signing documents. She hears me come in and her eyes land on me. She sets down her pen and paper.

"Hello Kaito-Chan, do you need anything?" She asks politely, giving a soft smile. I lower my eyes to the floor, my shyness taking over.

"I was just wondering….Who is our hokage?" I ask quietly. I really hate being shy, but I can't really do anything about it. Life just sucks. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard her answer, and my expression was difficult to keep controlled.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, The third Hokage."

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: Yeah, You could all see that coming, don't lie, you did. Its cliché but I have some good Idea's that might make it tolerable. *Gets murdered for clicheness***

**~Kaito**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really have nothing to say… um, enjoy the chapter?**

-o-o-o-o-o-

I've been thinking on the topic of what timeline I am in ever since I found out who the current Hokage is, and I've deduced that just because Hiruzen is the Hokage doesn't mean I was born around the same time as Naruto. In fact, I could even be in a parallel universe version of Naruto where Naruto was never born. Though there isn't much chance of that being possible.

Well I'm about two and a half years old now. If you must know I've recently learned how to use a calendar and I've found out I was born on the 25th of January, which will be useful information on my quest to find out what timeline I was born in.

I haven't seen Hellmaster in a while, which is good considering whenever she talks I always end up in a lot of pain, and I also get headaches for a week after she talks to me, which sucks.

I've also put some thought into being a ninja when I'm older, but to be honest, I don't think I will be. I'm absolutely terrified at even the thought of dying.

I'm such a goddamn coward.

People like Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi have lived through the toughest shit, and here I am, too afraid to be a ninja. There is also the factor that I'm just not very motivated. I never was, and that's why I only got average grades and had no friends. I never tried.

Maybe, this once, I will try. I will redeem myself. I will be a Ninja.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It's been a week since I've decided to be a Ninja, and the fact that I can't even start training now frustrates me. I can still play with my chakra, but I'm always so exhausted after that, and it's not even molded properly because I'm only two.

I knock over my block tower in frustration, successfully making a colossal mess. I just sigh and start cleaning it up.

**Hm…. What can I add to my little OC today?**

I freeze at the sound of her voice, dropping a block on the ground. Well, this can't be good.

**Should she have a Kekkei Genkai? No, that would make her a Mary Sue.**

What did you just call me?

**Hm... Maybe she should be fat? Nah, don't want her to be fat. Well, she needs some sort of problem.**

I mentally glare at her. Yeah, I already have a problem, it's _you_.

**IDEA! She's allergic to medical chakra.**

I knew I was going to be screwed when she spoke, I knew it! Aaaand now I can never be healed again. This also means I can't learn Medical Ninjutsu. That's just great, that's just freaking great.

I just stand there, waiting to see if Hellmaster says anything else. After a couple of minutes I confirm that she isn't coming back. I just sigh and finish picking up my blocks.

Life just keeps getting worse.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It's late November, which means my birthday is in about two months. When I'm three I'm going to have to start some sort of training. Maybe I can ask for wooden Kunai for my birthday, or a book on chakra control. I don't think it would be wise to start physical training until I'm at least four years old.

Right now I have a cold, so I'm staying in bed with a small book. Asuka, who is almost seven, is playing with some other girls in a different room.

I sneeze on my book. I look, disgusted, at the snot covered pages and proceed to wipe it off with a tissue.

I really hate being sick.

Yawning, I slide my bookmark in place, close the book, and curl up in bed. I just begin to think about some ways to find out what time in Naruto I'm in. So far, I have no answers. I slowly drift off to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I've been living in this orphanage for such a long time, and not once have I been adopted, or even looked at by the people who come here. I'm starting to think that Hellmaster has something to do with this. I think I'm just going to start blaming all my life problems on Hellmaster.

I'm still a bit sick, so I'm going to stay in bed until this cold decides to die out. Miss Mai says it should by tomorrow, as long as I don't do something to aggravate it, like jump in a cold puddle or what not. It's not like I go outside anyway, I'm still too young to venture the streets unsupervised. Well, I'm young physically; I still have the mindset of a twelve year old.

I just sigh, tugging on the quilt. I guess life could be a lot worst, after all I could be Itachi. No offense, but his life is just awful. Or I could be Sasuke, but even then I would rather be him than Itachi. Actually, I think nobody would want to be in Itachi's shoes, or Sasuke's. Their lives are just sucky and depressing.

My head starts to spin from all this thinking, so I just curl up and let the growing exhaustion overtake me.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It's now about a month after my birthday. Before my birthday I asked Miss Mai for wooden Kunai and shuriken, along with some other thinks to help me begin my ninja career. She agreed whole heartedly, encouraging my decision to become a ninja. I guess that is to be expected, ninja are portrayed as heroes that fight for Konoha. It's a happy day when a kid decides to fight for Konoha and be a ninja.

But I'm getting off topic, because of this; I've spent the whole time in between now and my birthday training. My arm is a little sore because today I did a lot of Kunai training today. I don't feel like I'm getting much progress, but I have to keep trying.

I'm just lying awake right now, and it's probably two in the morning. I should probably go back to bed, but-

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a whimper come from Asuka's bed. I sit up abruptly, turning my head in her direction. She's clutching the sheets and shaking, tears spilling from her eyes. I get off my bed and shake her awake.

"Asuka-chan, wake up."

Her eyes shoot open as she looks at me, relief filling her eyes. She hugs me, sobbing silently.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly, allowing her to continue hugging me.

"N-nightmare…" She chokes out between sobs. I contemplate if I should ask her what it was about.

"What was it about?" I ask unsurely. I don't know if this is the right thing to ask, I was never good at comforting people.

"A m-monster, I-it showed u-up a long t-time ago." A monster, what does she mean by that?

"I-it killed m-mommy and d-daddy." She started sobbing uncontrollably, holding onto me like I was a lifeline. If it killed her parents, does that mean that this monster was real? What monster was real…

The Kyuubi, she is talking about the Kyuubi.

"How long ago was this?" I ask, curiosity leaking into my voice. I couldn't help it; this could tell me what timeline I'm in.

"F-four year's a-go."

…

That would mean… I'm a bit over three months younger than Naruto.

Shit just got real.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: MORE CLICHENESS! I have a feeling someone is going to stab me for this one day…**

**~Kaito**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, I understand this story is turning into the cliché-est bullshit ever, but just be glad it isn't a Mary Sue. Well, I hope this chapter is good.**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Oh my Ra.

I am not just in the Naruto world, but I'm also going to fuck up the plot of I join the Ninja Academy. The Rookie Nine might be ruined if I pass, and that won't be good.

Does this mean I have to fail that year or train super hard so I skip a grade? I mentally curse Hellmaster; it's all her fault I'm in this mess. Sure, being in the Naruto world and going to the same Ninja academy as Naruto is every fangirls dream, but it's also going to be a nightmare, especially after the Academy.

_The Uchiha Massacre, the Fourth Shinobi War, Obito, the Jubi, Akatsuki, Pain's Invasion, Madara, _I will have to live through all of these events.

That is, if I live long enough for some of them.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It's early May, and I've realized, after a lot of kunai/shuriken training, that I suck at it. I won't give up though, I can't. Now that I know what time I'm in, I need to be prepared for everything that's ahead of me. The Uchiha massacre is something I can't change, and that one thought is eating me alive. I know I can't do anything about it, but I still feel like I could do something, anything to prevent it.

But I know I can't, because if I say anything, T&I is where I'll be staying for the rest of my life.

I'm at the training grounds right now, with Miss Keiko and Mr. Hisoka watching me carefully, making sure I don't hurt myself. I'm here with a few other kids, although, all of them are older than me. There's six year old Daichi, Seven year old Midori, Six year old Kyo, and ten year old Haru.

Daichi and Kyo are doing Kunai practice with me, but it seems more like a contest on 'who can throw the most kunai at the target' rather than training. Midori is practicing her chakra control, and Haru is helping her.

They're all like a big family, really. Haru is the loving older brother, Kyo and Daichi are the troublesome youngest brothers, and Midori is the quiet and peaceful middle child.

I don't fit into that picture, and if I did, I would probably be the pet hamster.

Back to training, I have only hit the target twice in this whole hour, and it hit the very edge. I grab another wooden kunai and toss it at the target. I miss again, of course. I trot over carefully and pick up all four of my wooden kunai, and get back in place and continue tossing them at the target, missing every single time.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I sigh, massaging my temples. This is the fourth time this week that Asuka has made our room a sea of clothes and toys and various other shits that aren't supposed to be on the floor. And guess who has to clean it? If you guessed me, then you're correct.

I mentally curse, in English, as I don't know the Japanese bad words yet, as I begin cleaning up, carefully folding and placing the clean clothes into her drawer and tossing the filthy ones into a small basket, which will be taken down to Miss Mai later so she can clean the clothes. While I'm at it I make my bed and tidy up my books. I hide my wooden kunai from Asuka's prying eyes under a floorboard, which is placed under my small bed.

I've learned to never let my kunai sit out after I once found her tossing them at the wall; she really is a curious one, that's for sure.

After the room is clean enough where I won't die tripping on things, I sit on my bed and start playing with my chakra.

I collect my chakra into the palm of my hand, feeling it slowly and carefully move through my arm. I quickly cut the chakra flow off once I feel someone's chakra start coming towards our room, Asuka's chakra to be exact. I know her chakra very well, and if I were to describe it, I would say it was like a pillow. I don't exactly know why, it just is.

Asuka opens the door and marches in, grinning.

"I'm baaaccckkk~" She chirps, placing her school book on her bed. I give her a small smile, nodding in acknowledgement. She then begins to tell me how boring the academy was and how she wished it was more fun. I listened, of course, listened to her, only interrupting her with a question or two. She goes to a civilian academy, which is actually quite a boring place by the way she describes it.

After an hour of talking she decides to do her homework, while I read a book on chakra control. The rest of the night was quiet, except for a few sneezes from me. Looks like I got another damn cold.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short/boring but I really don't care, oh, and it's the first chapter without Hellmaster. I'm so nice; giving my little OC a chance to rest from all of Hellmaster's shit.**

**~Kaito**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi. Sorry that this chapter is a little late, I usually update quite fast, but I do have an excuse. I have a shit ton of school work to catch up on, and when I say a shit ton, I **_**mean **_**a shit ton, so if there is a lot of cussing in a chapter, that's just me, venting my stress anger. Anyway, onward with the chapter!**

-o-o-o-o-o-

I sat comfortably on my bed, or as comfortable as one can be with a sprained ankle. How I got this you ask? You see, with me being a total dumbass, I thought it might be a good idea to practice a simple taijutsu form, as you can see, with my three year old body, that didn't turn out well. I lost my balance and fell on my ankle funny.

Don't you laugh, I don't see you throwing knives and playing with magical energy 24/7 like I do.

I wipe the snot threatening to drip down my face away with the back of my hand. Oh yeah, I'm sick again, whoop-de-freakin-do.

Lately I've been thinking about my family, you know, from my real world? Yeah, I wonder how their fairing without me. I also wonder what happened to my body, did they think I died? Did my body still exist in that world?

I feel a cough beginning to bubble inside my chest. I release it, wiping the spit from the corners of my mouth. Being sick all the time is something I've grown used to overtime.

Anyway, back on topic of my family. I start thinking about them…

…

What, did you expect me to go into a detailed description about how my mother's smiles were like sunshine and about how my father's hugs were awesome as shit? No, I don't do sappy stuff. And no, I'm not going to cry about it. I was done crying and being sad about my old life a long time ago. Believe me, I do miss them, but I can't let myself dwell on the past for too long.

Speaking of the past, ever since I found out the time I was in, I've been trying to remember everything I saw in the anime- or in this case, read on Narutopedia.

Don't judge, it got to the point a hell of a lot faster than the anime did, that's for sure.

I barely remember most of what happened, seriously, it would be easier to name what I did remember. I don't remember most of the Fourth Shinobi War, though I didn't read much on it anyway. My main problem is I didn't remember what exact time most events happened.

Hell, I don't even know what month Sasuke left the freakin village, or what year, for that matter. Even though I would probably stay away from the Uchiha- he's scary as hell- this is important information that I need to know. With me being in the same year as them, I would have to skip a year so I don't mess up the Rookie Nine. Believe me; I do not want to fail a year. If I'm in their year, then storyline be damned, I'm passing even if it means Orochimaru becomes Hokage.

Speaking of the Snake Sannin, I don't know what to do about him. I would never, ever be able to defend myself if I ever came head-to-head with him, let alone kill or decapitate him. Until I have an idea, I'm just going to avoid thinking about this particular problem. Hey, I'm only 12, 15 counting the three years I've been in this body (I don't count them because I don't feel older or more mature like most would), I was allowed to be stupid and not able to solve complicated problems like this.

Then again, the fate of this whole world is now on my shoulders because of my knowledge- no matter how much I have- and my decision could change everything for the better or for the worst.

No pressure.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was October 10th, the day most villagers mourned over their lost loved ones, but every time this day came around, I would always be happy and smiley, so I usually stayed in my room alone on this day. I didn't want Asuka or anyone else to think I was happy about the Kyuubi destruction. They didn't know I knew about it to that extent, but I didn't want to make them upset.

I was currently thinking about what I should do to honor his 4th birthday. I, of course, wasn't going to give him the gift. I just wanted something, anything that could always remind me of Naruto, something to motivate me through all my tedious training, to motivate me to become a ninja. Now, what reminded me of Naruto…..?

My first though was ramen, next was fishcake, third was orange, and fourth was Konoha, now let's cross some shit off the list. I crossed fishcake and ramen off the list, it's not like I would get motivated by eating ramen, or looking at a fishcake. I furrowed my brows, probably pouting subconsciously. Now, let's see… I could always mash Konoha and the color orange together, now, what could I create with these…..

A thought sparked in my mind, and I immediately got to work on my super-special-awesome project. After minutes-possibly hours- passed by, I finally finished my creation.

It was a wooden kunai with a piece of paper wrapped around the hilt. It was a plain, messily cut piece of paper with an orange Konoha symbol on it, the symbol, of course, what drawn in such a manner that it was barely recognizable, and the corner of it was hidden by a fold of the tag. I was proud of it anyway; it would work until I was older and didn't have chubby fingers like I did now.

I placed the wooden kunai quietly back with the others, grinning like a madwoman as I did so.

_Happy 4th birthday, Uzumaki Naruto, I wish I could celebrate it with you. It would probably be one crazy shindig, that's for sure._

I then began to think of the terror three year old me and four year old Naruto would cause. If I grinned anymore my face would probably split in half, and I didn't need Miss Mai worrying about taking me to the hospital, since she's probably busy consoling the kids who had lost their parents to the Kyuubi attack. There is also a possibility that she could be mourning as well, she could have lost someone special in the attack….

I just shook my head; I didn't have time for this. Miss Ayame would probably announce dinner any minute now. I took a quick glance over our small room. It was a bit messy but nothing I couldn't tidy up quickly.

I then proceeded to clean up what little mess was made today. Asuka wasn't in the room much today, insisting on sulking with the other kids, so most of the mess had been made last night. I also had some of my stuff lying around. Once I finished, Miss Ayame called everyone for dinner, and I had to actually slap the grin off my face and settle for a poker face.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: Yet another uneventful chapter, but I did make Kaito-chan do some serious thinking in this chapter. Hellmaster is once again absent, which irritates me. I really wanted to rain on my OC's parade with Hellmaster, but I couldn't fit her in, and then all this awesome shit came up and boom! Instant chapter! **

**~Kaito**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm extremely bored right now, so I decided to write. This chapter will be about what happened back in the other world, or as others call it, the 'real world'. Come to think of it, I never told you my OC's name from that world, did I? Well, that'll most likely change in this chapter. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

_3rd__person P.O.V_

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was late April, a cool spring day with rain just waiting to be unleashed from the gray storm clouds. A lively Nancy Hendricks had sent her daughter, Samantha Hendricks to school at East Hook Middle school. It was a regular day, other than the fact that Samantha's older sister, Maria Hendricks was in bed with a fever, and so nobody could ever guess that Samantha would fall into a comatose state on her way to school.

Nancy was doing the dishes at the time she fell, and it wasn't till three hours later a stranger found her daughter collapsed on the sidewalk, half way to school.

Maybe I should tell you how the day began, ne?

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Mom, I'm heading down to school now!" Samantha shouted from her spot right outside the doorway, running her hands through her short brown hair. Nancy shouted a quick goodbye from the kitchen, too engrossed in her work to go and give her daughter a proper goodbye. It wasn't like something bad would happen today, right? It was just a normal Monday morning.

Samantha locked the dark red door behind her as she jumped off the porch, trotting down the sidewalk in the direction of school. She was, of course, heading to school early today. Why you ask, because she had to hand in a late assignment before a teacher left for a whole week. The teacher would be in the school for about another hour before they left, so she had to be about an hour earlier than normal.

Samantha yawned, scratching her freckled cheek. She wasn't an early riser, as you can see, so weekends are a blessing. There is also the fact that yesterday was Sunday, so she was up late last night on the internet.

"Hmph, I regret nothing." She stated stubbornly, crossing her arms. She was about half way to school when she began to feel light headed. Her vision blurred and she wobbled on her feet. She soon found herself descending towards the ground, and she braced herself for impact.

It never came.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was only a week after the incident. Samantha was now in a comatose state, lying in a hospital bed. When Maria found out, she would always visit Samantha after school. She would do her homework at the hospital and some nights when she was just too tired she would fall asleep there.

Kyle would draw comics for her and leave them at the hospital, hoping that when she woke up- if she ever did- she could read them. David, Samantha's father, would visit whenever he had the time, which wasn't a lot. He had a job, ya know.

Nancy visited occasionally. She was a busy woman, taking care of four- now three- people. Now, don't get me wrong, she was worried about her daughter, but she did have to take care of her family. It's not like she can get them to help her with house work.

Maria was probably the most upset, and determined, of them all. She suggested foul play was involved, but nobody really took it to heart.

And that brings us here, Maria inspecting her sister's bedroom, looking for possible evidence that suggested something foul was afoot.

-o-o-o-o-o-

For the tenth time today, I dug through the endless pile of shit that was my sister's room. Seriously, how did she live like this?

I pulled some clothes off the bed and started searching under her dark blue comforter, looking for something fishy. So far, I've found nothing. No evidence of, well, anything. All I found is an old sock under the pillow.

I took a step back and scanned the room with my awesome eyes, only seeing a few pictures taped to the wall, a computer on a desk up against the wall, her bed, a closet door, and a pile of crap littering the floor.

I took the initiative and turned her computer on; deciding to look through her browser history- it might have something. I sat on her spin-able computer chair, tapping my fingers on the wooden desk, until the screen came up.

Damnit, I need a password.

Now, what would her password be? It has to be something that would be Sammi-worthy.

…..

_Bingo._ I tapped on the keyboard with my long fingernails, seeing if my assumption was correct.

BOO YA! I was right, take that Sammi! Her password was so painfully obvious, it was _Yondaime_; I think it was the name/title of one of her favorite Naruto characters. I opened Mozilla Firefox and checked her history.

Hmph, figures, it's either Narutopedia or Deviantart. Nothing I can work with, damn.

"Maria, it's time for dinner, get your ass down here!" I heard dad shout from the dining room. I sigh, closing the internet and turning her computer off. Mark my words, I would find out what the fuck happened if it's the last thing I do!

Somewhere in the Narutoverse, Kaito shuddered. She had a feeling her privacy has just been violated on an extreme level.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: Did ya like the chapter? I did, even though Hellmaster didn't get to torture my OC, I still got Maria to do some mean shit. Also, on my DA account, I have some drawings of Kaito and some others. The link to my DA account is on my profile.**

**~Kaito**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Fucking writers block, I haven't been able to think of shit for this story for the past few days, but I'm just gonna wing it and see what happens…. It's what I do with most of my chapters anyway.**

-o-o-o-o-o-

My 4th birthday was coming next month, which meant it was December. Konoha has a very fair climate, so there wasn't any snow. It was chilly though, and rained every now and then.

I haven't got any progress with my kunai training. Haru says that I have average hand-eye coordination, just not the muscle to throw the kunai where it will hit the target properly. Just lovely, I can't improve on my kunai training until I start doing my strength training, which will have to wait until I can actually move my limbs properly. Even at age three, shit just doesn't like to function the right way.

On the topic of shit, I've learned some curse words. How you ask? Well, it all started when Kyo and Daichi were playing in the kitchen and knocked a whole table over, and let me just say, Miss Keiko was not pleased.

I still don't know which word is which, but I plan on asking Kyo and Daichi. They would most likely know, since they get called those words various times.

I've also written down all the things I know about Naruto and would have to know in a notebook. I, of course wrote it in English, even though I'm decent with kanji. Not perfect with it though, especially if you add the fact that my hands are pudgy and un-cooperative.

Erm, back on the subject of the notebook, it's in English so nobody but me can read it. I don't think English is a language in this world, so I'm alright. Nobody should find the notebook anyway; it's hidden in my underwear drawer, where nobody will ever think of looking. I'm only three years old, right?

I wrote down things that I probably wouldn't need to know, like the Zabuza fiasco, or what I can remember of it at least. This information, no matter how useless it seems, is still valuable to me.

I roll over on my bed, sighing deeply.

"What am I even trying to do?" I ask myself in English; nobody was around anyway so I should be ok. My voice had a very light Japanese accent in it, due to the fact that it is now my new language. English is still my native tongue though, which means I can never forget it, especially since my English teacher drilled a shit ton of complex words into my head.

I hop of my bed and crouch down, pulling up a floorboard and taking my Naruto kunai out of the box. I need some serious motivation now. I just look at it, examining it with my fingers, making small marks on the floor with it, and tossing it at the wall.

Slowly but surely, I become more motivated to become a ninja, to fight for Konoha, to save people, to protect the innocent-

To murder people under orders…

And like that my motivation plummets, and I sulk for the rest of the day, playing with my pathetically small chakra every now and then.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It's now my fourth birthday, I didn't actually have cake because the orphanage is in a rut right now, but I was fine with that. What really was the highlight of my day was that I was allowed to venture the village all by myself now. I didn't really get it, I was four years old but yet I was allowed to run around the giant village of Konoha by myself. Well, it was a ninja village, so if anything happened I could just scream and BOOM! Raining Ninja's.

I was currently taking a stroll around Konoha's busy streets, trying to make a mental map of the place. Miss Mai gave me the equivalence of five dollars so I could get myself something if I wanted to, which was kind of nice, even though there wasn't much I could get with five bucks, but oh well.

I shoved my way through a crowd of people, trying to ignore the rampaging chakra all around the area. It was buzzing in my ear, successfully annoying the living shit out of me.

I tried to block it all out, but I never really practiced it. I would try at the training grounds, since there was left over chakra floating through the air, but Kyo and Daichi were always too loud.

Holy shit this was my chance!

I could feel a grin creep up on my face as I start looking for the training grounds, slapping my forehead when I realize that I don't remember where they are. Fuck.

Sigh, I'll look tomorrow, right now I need some food. My stomach growls in agreement, so I start searching for a food stand. I see a stand selling cheap onigiri, so I pull out my money and get one.

I take a bite and….

…..

It's awful, no wonder it's so cheap. I nearly spit it out when I take a bite, but I swallow it, ignoring my gag reflexes. I shove the rest down my throat forcefully, giving a sigh of relief when I see that I have no more onigiri to eat.

I haven't been paying attention to my surroundings, so I look around, seeing that I'm in a less visited part of Konoha. I wipe my hands on my pants and turn around, hoping to get back to the orphanage by nightfall.

I eventually find my way back, though it takes a lot of direction asking and facepalms. I don't even know the name of the orphanage I stay at, so directions were very difficult and annoying.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: I'm so sorry the chapter is uneventful, I was going to give Hellmaster a moment, but I didn't know what I could make her do to torture- I MEAN SCARE our little OC.**

**~Kaito**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry for the delay, I just got off school on June 13th, so I was quite busy, and after that I was helping my grandmother for the last three days, so I've been busy. Also, since I'm going on vacation on June 22nd to June 28th, I will be on a hiatus until I get back. I'll make the chapter as long as possible to make up for it.**

-o-o-o-o-o-

I was underneath a large oak tree in training ground 8, sitting cross legged with a leaf on my forehead. I was attempting to make the leaf stick, but no matter how controlled my chakra was, it wouldn't stick. I growl lowly as the leaf falls from my forehead and lands limply on my lap.

What was I doing wrong? I've been training with my chakra since I was a baby, and certainly that would make chakra exercises easier, but no, the leaf just falls as if chakra never existed.

I officially claim chakra bullshit, and I claim this Hellmaster's fault. It's always her goddamn fault, even when we run out of toilet paper, it's her fault.

I huff and cross my arms, scowling at the leaf. Now, I need to think about this logically….

….

Fuck. I haven't been mixing my chakra properly at all. I've been using the spiritual chakra, but not the physical chakra. It's stated in my books that you need a balanced mix of the two to use the chakra for things, like ninjutsu and sticking items to your body.

But wait, I could stick chakra to my body when I was little, before the chakra incident…

…..

_Oh_. My chakra did feel a little funny after that charade, so maybe my chakra nature changing like that unbalanced my chakra and made it irregular. I also had very little physical chakra, so that is most likely why I took frequent naps back then. It's been three years since then though, what's wrong?

Maybe I just didn't use the physical chakra after the incident, because it was irregular, and when it became regular again, I got so used to using my spiritual chakra that I forgot to mix it the right way. I read from my book that it takes an average of four months for the chakra to regulate itself, so I should be fine now. My chakra pathways are not super developed, but enough for basic chakra training.

The hard part is mixing the chakra after using just spiritual chakra for such a long time. Three fucking years of chakra training, gone.

I yawn, and stretch my aching legs, before crossing them back together again. The physical chakra is the most difficult to grasp and utilize out of the two chakras, well for me anyway, but maybe that's because I'm not exactly physically strong.

I would need to find someone to teach me, at least until I get into the academy, which was two years from now. Gai was always an option, but he was a bit too, as you say, enthusiastic for my tastes. He would drive me insane, not just with his enthusiasm, but his training. Did you SEE the weights he made Lee wear? I admire Gai and Lee, sure, but no, just, _no_.

I closed my eyes and took a deep sigh. I would also need to learn hand-signs if I wanted to use ninjutsu, which after the pain I went through so Hellmaster could have me use water chakra, _I was going to use some motherfucking water chakra. _

I sat up, peering out at the training ground. It wasn't familiar, so it probably wasn't shown in the anime. That's good; I don't want to run into any main characters, especially Naruto. I would meet him eventually, Hellmaster would most likely make me friend him or some other crap like that, but I want to hold that meeting off as long as possible.

I got up from the tree and left the training grounds behind me, settling into a steady pace as I headed back to the orphanage. The sun was beginning to set, an orange and pink hue to the sky, while people of all shapes and sizes walked around me, chattering and gossiping about anything and everything. I managed to overhear a small conversation from two male villagers, who were sitting right outside a restaurant, picking at their dinner.

"Did you hear what the demon child did? He covered the toilet seats in the men's bathroom at the hokage tower in itching powder." The one with a mustache said, he looked about 45 years of age. I stopped dead in my tracks. Naruto did what? I hid myself behind the building wall, close enough to hear them but far enough to get a good running start if they found me. This conversation was interesting, because, ya know, Naruto 'n shit.

"Yeah, all the Shinobi were pissed. They were runnin' through the village a few minutes ago lookin' for him." The other one replied, taking a large bite out of his dinner. He didn't seem too mad, but you could hear the anger underneath his voice.

"That no good brat, I'll skin the demon alive when I see him, just you see!" The mustache man, dubbed Assface by me, bellowed while shoving his chopsticks in the air, giving a glare that was the epitome of hatred. My eyes narrowed as I balled my fists, trying to control my anger. I have always had anger problems, lashing out on my brother a lot and sometimes having quarrels with my mother over simple, insignificant things, like how I hate broccoli and refuse to eat it, or how it's not my job to clean Kyle's room.

I really hope I can control it, because Assface and his partner have more muscle than me, and it would be really dangerous and stupid to pick a fight with them, especially when I'm only four years old. I restrain myself, promising that they will understand when Naruto saves them from Pain's Invasion, but that is far away.

"I'll gladly help. That demon will die!" Assface's friend declares, also shoving his chop sticks in the air. I turn tail and leave the scene before I try and punch one of them in the face, because believe me, if I stayed another minute, I would have taken action. Naruto doesn't deserve this kind of treatment, and he doesn't deserve their hatred. If I could, I would do something about it.

Since I'm only four, it's not likely that I'm going to be very helpful.

Once I'm far enough away, I take a look at my surroundings. It's dark now, but I'm in a busy part of town, so I feel safer that I probably should be. There is a restaurant at my right, two second hand shops, a flower shop, and drug store. On my left there is a weapon shop, small indoor market, and another restaurant. The weapon shop is familiar (I got my wooden kunai there) so I am at least in a semi-familiar area.

I trek back to the orphanage, and as soon as I open the door, Miss Mai is scolding me for being late. Sadly, I missed dinner, so I have to go to bed on an empty stomach. I march back up to my room, and plop on the bed, holding my poor abused tummy, and sigh. The room is empty now, since Asuka got adopted four days ago. I wasn't here when she left, so I don't know who she was adopted by, so all I can do is hope and pray that she's in good hands.

I slide off my bed and head out of the room, trudging my tired and hungry self into the bathroom so I can brush my teeth. I open the door and make sure to close it behind me, locking it for safety measures. I take a small glance at myself in the mirror. My hair is a bit longer, but I don't plan on cutting it; it would be too bothersome. I quickly brush my teeth and take the small hair tie out of my hair. I wear it in a side ponytail a lot, finding the style fun and useful. My hair is kept out of my face, so it's a win.

I stroll back to my room with my hands in my pockets, taking my sweet time. I close my bedroom door behind me and change into an over-sized black shirt, and flop onto the bed, falling to sleep with ease.

-o-o-o-o-o-

After breakfast I was out and about again. I needed a teacher, someone who could help me with physical training and some chakra control, and I need some help on hand signs too. I have a lot on my plate right now, but then again, who wouldn't under my circumstances?

After a good bit of walking I found myself on training ground 8. It was surrounded by trees, nice and large, had a small creek at the left tree line, some logs standing upright, and a large oak that isn't at the center of the grounds but not exactly part of the tree line. All of these have a specific use that will help me train. The trees are to help me practice jumping from tree to tree, the creek is a place where I can practice water ninjutsu and water walking, the logs are for target practice, and the large oak is for tree walking and just because it's a nice place to sit.

I think it's safe to say that my skills in evaluation and using my surroundings to my advantage have increased quite a bit.

I can't do most of my training, since a lot of it involves chakra, so I decide to practice my shuriken throwing. My accuracy is total shit with shuriken, but my accuracy with kunai isn't too bad. I train for about two hours before I drop down, exhausted. I almost land on my pile of shuriken, but I thankfully miss and land on the nice, soft, not pointy grass.

I didn't even hit the target once. Once. It's pathetic, very pathetic. I inhale deeply and close my eyes, feeling the wind rustle the grass next to my ears. It's so peaceful that I actually fall asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: It's not exactly super long, but longer than normal. Chapters are usually 900 words, but this one is over 1700 words. It's a big feat for me, so let me celebrate. **

**I'll be back June 29th!**

**~Kaito**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'M BACK! Vacation is over and I finally get to write this chapter, which will be fun and all that shit. I'd like to say Happy Birthday to Mg4of6, because Birthdays are awesome. Ok, now that I got that out of the way, here is the new chapter.**

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Miss Maaaaii, I'm booorred." Kyo whines from his spot in the corner of the room. Miss Mai gives him a stern look, her hands on her hips.

"Well, maybe if you didn't draw on the wall again, I wouldn't have to give you a time out." she replies, before continuing to scrub the drawings off the wall. Kyo pouts, and crosses his arms. I sit in a chair on the other side of the room, reading a scroll with hands in many different positions painted onto it. It was a scroll for Handsigns. I've tried every one of them, and let me tell you, they were difficult as hell. The easiest for me is the snake, of course, and the most difficult is the ox. Everything else is in between.

I knew I would have to work extremely hard to get my chakra back to normal, but I should at least know the Handsigns, since I have some spare time now.

Miss Mai finished scrubbing the wall and left the room, her shoes clacking against the wood floors. Once the sound died out into a whisper, Kyo left his corner and peered over my shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" he asks, his eyes scanning over the multiple drawings of handsigns.

"I'm trying to practice, though it isn't going too well." I reply honestly, placing the scroll onto the table. Kyo plops down on the seat next to me, stretching his shoulders.

"Handsigns are probably the worst part of ninja training. I could never get my fingers to move smoothly, though they have gloves that help you with that." he inquires, and I give him a curious glance. They had gloves to help you with that? Man I could use me one of those.

"Really? Do you know where I can get some?" he just shrugs in response, dashing back to his corner as he hears Miss Mai returning.

Maybe I could find some of these gloves for myself, since I can never get my fingers to move smoothly. My fingers get stuck most of the time, and they are sloppy as hell.

With my new found information, I exit the area and run to my room, dropping off my scroll and grabbing some money from my drawer, which I got for my birthday. I wasn't sure if this was enough, though, so I might just be screwed. I had to take all of my money, since I had very little of it.

I told Miss Keiko that I was going out for a bit, so she wouldn't think I died or something crazy. She had a tendency to overreact.

"Make sure you're home by 8." she said sternly, opening the door for me. I nodded and left the orphanage, which I found out the name of. "The leaf orphanage" isn't exactly an original name, but oh well.

It was hot as hell outside, and I was sweating through my shirt after a minute or two of walking. Oh how I envied men, they could walk around shirtless and nobody gave a fuck. While I was only four, I don't think it's socially acceptable for me to walk around topless.

I silently cursed Hellmaster for this heat as I entered a shop, teeming with ninja gear. I saw bandage rolls on shelves, kunai and shuriken in cases, swords hanging on the walls, mesh, chest bindings, and ninja clothes.

The shop had Shinobi throughout the whole place, and it seemed to be popular. Probably because it had a lot of stuff, and the prices were pretty good too.

None of the shinobi I see are familiar, so I think I'm safe for now. I walk along shelves stacked with clothes, my eyes searching for what I need. I don't even know what the gloves look like, but I'll try them on and test the handsigns.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ten pairs of gloves later, I find the kind I'm looking for. In my hand I hold the smallest size of brown, thin, fingerless gloves. They're made of a material that makes the stub of your fingers slick, so you can make handsigns easier. Normal shinobi don't use these gloves since they're only for training, and they aren't exactly popular.

I trot up to the front desk to pay for my new gloves. And I'm quite lucky too, I have just enough for the gloves with only six cents to spare. If I brought a dollar less I would have to just suck it up and do handsigns the old fashion way.

"Have a good day little one." The shop owner grinned. I gave a shy smile back as I left the store and made my way to training ground 8. The walk was pleasant enough, but all good things come to an end.

**Hm. My OC still hasn't met a main character yet. Who should she meet?**

I stopped dead in my tracks, all the blood draining from my face. Why now? Why did you have to shove this in my face now?!

**I want her to meet my favorite character, which would be Itachi. **

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfu ck. _That's all that went through my head. Itachi was a cool character, sure, but that was when he was a character, just a fictional person on a piece of paper, nothing more. Now he was real, he was so real that it wasn't even funny, and Hellmaster was going to make me see him, _face to face. _

**I'll make sure my oc meets him later; I don't know how to make it a natural meeting.**

Oh great, and now the meeting will be at a random ass time, when I least expect it. Just fucking peachy.

I just stood there, unmoving, waiting for any other bad news. It may have been hours, or mere seconds before I moved again, although everything was slow and unattached from me. It was like I was looking through a window. You could see, but not touch or feel.

I just made my way home after this, my training momentarily forgotten.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: Yeah, shits happening. I need to find a way to make chapters longer, but whenever they're long I just feel like I'm stuffing them with useless information. I know I'm not, but whatever.**

**~Kaito**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I really have nothing to say, so here's the chapter.**

-o-o-o-o-o-

I flinch at my reflection in the mirror, slightly disturbed at the sight. I had some sunburn on my face and arms, and I was sporting two cuts, one on my cheek and one on my arm, right above my elbow, and I was covered in dirt and bruises.

See, all of this began when I asked Kyo for some taijutsu help…

Let's just say I got defeated, since it sounds better than just saying "I got my ass handed to me by a snot nosed brat", and it helped me sustain what little bit of pride I had left.

I filled the sink with water and dipped a small rag in, pulling it out and scrubbing the living crap out of my face. I also got the dirt splotches off my arms and legs, although I know I'll need to take a shower later.

I re-examined myself in the mirror. I didn't look as bad as before, though the bruises and cuts were still there, I didn't have all the dirt spots everywhere, which I'm fine with.

I slid the hair tie off my wrist and put my hair back in its side ponytail, smoothed down my clothes, and left the bathroom.

I didn't exactly know why I decided to be a ninja, because with my medical chakra problems and my cowardly personality, I was practically doomed to die.

_Hellmaster would never let her precious little _toy _die so early. _A small voice chimed in the back of my mind. I squished the thought back, even though I knew it was true, Hellmaster would only let me die when she was done with me. It was a sickening thought, and made me want to smash Hellmaster's face with a hammer; repeatedly.

Speaking of Hellmaster, when would I have to meet Itachi? I could meet him at any time, actually. I could meet him when he was still in Konoha, in the...Er…Akatsuki, or when he was dead. The latter was the most appealing one, even though I had to be dead to do that. At least he couldn't kill me because I was already dead.

Well, all thoughts on dying aside, lately I've been contemplating getting training weights. In my, um, _old life _my arms were painfully weak, and I honestly want to change that. I have a new life, and I'll be damned if I'm not gonna try and change something's about me I don't like.

I, once again, left the orphanage and made my way to training ground 8. It was actually about two hours after noon, so I had a lot of time for training today.

It wasn't too hot today, and there was a nice breeze blowing through Konoha. It seemed like everyone in Konoha was outside.

I, being the dumbass I am, tore my eyes from what's in front of me and looked up at the buildings and the people. Everything here was so, for lack of better word, alive.

I felt myself bump into something large and hard, and I promptly fell flat on my ass. I looked up to see a man with graying hair and glasses. Let me tell you, he looked _pissed._

"Watch where you're going, filthy brat." He hissed, stomping on my hand as he walked away. Reality finally hit me like a ton of bricks.

_You are an orphan; nobody wants you or loves you._

_Hellmaster will never protect you from pain._

_Ninja won't come to your rescue._

With that, I got up and cradled my throbbing hand, which was now covered in dirt and was slightly red. I trudged the whole way to the training grounds, with less resolve than before, but I wasn't going to give up yet.

Even if I didn't want to be a ninja, I had no choice.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ram, boar, dog, dragon…horse…snake….ox…rat, hare...monkey….bird, tiger." my fingers move in synch with my voice, fumbling at a few parts. The gloves made it a hell of a lot easier, but that doesn't mean it wasn't difficult. You have to train your hands to move correctly, and in all honestly, it fucking sucks.

I spread my feet apart and go through the hand signs over and over again for the rest of the day.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto's birthday came around again, which I was happy about. Don't lie; all of you are just as crazy and fangirly as me when it comes to Naruto.

I was at training ground 8 and, surprise surprise, sitting under the oak tree, watching the autumn leaves fall. The trees were only half full of leaves, and most of them have already changed color. The weather was nice and cool, with a gentle breeze swaying the tree branches back and forth.

I was poking and prodding my physical chakra, and if I could describe it, it would be a dense and heavy liquid that is difficult as fuck to find. I tried pulling it out yesterday, but I completely and utterly failed. I had so little physical chakra that I could barely feel its presence, and if I even tried to do an E-rank Jutsu I would probably be so exhausted afterwards that I would pass out. It's pathetic, and I realize that I will need someone to teach me taijutsu soon.

Another leaf fell, and another…and another… and another….

I slowly start to drift into unconsciousness, the rhythm of the leaves falling lulling me to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I felt like I was floating, the sound of water trickling meeting my ears. The water calmed me, it made me feel safe. _Nobody can hurt me. I am safe. _I lay there, unmoving for god knows how long, until something happened.

The scene changed as the temperature dropped drastically. My limbs felt like they were being held back, and I couldn't move them at all. My breathing was uneven and my heart was pounding in my chest.

The background changed as well. It changed from comforting black to a misty purple, and my vision became fuzzy.

A black figure was looming over my head. It had a menacing gleam in its eye as it twitched its long black finger.

My arm moved, and I tore my eyes from the figure and looked at it.

There was a long, thin, white string attached to my wrists, controlling me. The figure started twitching its other fingers, and my arms and legs moved in synch with it.

I thrashed my arms and legs about, pulling, tugging; trying to get _away _from it.

I wake up with a startled jolt, my eyes snapping open and my breathing erratic. I was drenched in sweat and my hair was stuck to my face and neck. I instinctively wrap my arms around my knees and curl up into a ball.

That dream- that _nightmare_- will forever be imprinted into my memory.

After what seems like an hour of just sitting there, I get up and go back to the orphanage, done with life for the day. To be honest, I had a weak mind. That dream is just enough, even if it's just a dream, thank you very much.

By the time I get back to the orphanage its dark, and I've missed dinner, so I walk my way up the stairs, almost as if in a daze, and lay on my bed right under the covers.

I don't sleep for even a second all night. I just lay there, unmoving.

-o-o-o-o-o-

After I turned five, my life in the Naruto world started to roll down hill.

Konoha had a large spike of orphaned kids in late April, which meant that Miss Mai had taken more children into the orphanage. We were practically bankrupt now.

This also meant I had to share my room again, but instead of one roommate I got two. They were both female, since Miss Mai wouldn't let girls room with boys, and they were quite... interesting.

The oldest one, Rin, was seven,and she kept telling me that since she was older than me, she was smarter and therefore better. It got on my nerves but I kept my cool, telling myself that It wasn't worth my time. The younger one, Kira, was her little sister and about four years old. She was really quiet and somber, reminding me of a doll almost. She had brown doe like eyes and black wavy hair, and Rin had black straight hair and brown sharp eyes. She played the role of the protective older sister in their relationship, and while Rin was obnoxious, I admired her determination to protect Kira.

Although, that didn't stop me from disliking her 'respect your elders' complex.

Since the orphanage was losing money, Haru, now a genin, shared his paycheck with Miss Mai. D-rank missions don't pay a whole lot, so it didn't make a drastic difference, but Miss Mai thanked him anyway.

The lack of money meant that we could only have two meals a day. Breakfast and dinner, although dinner was eaten earlier than normal because of this. We also weren't allowed to buy new clothes unless absolutely necessary, and most of us got hand me downs from older kids who grew out of them.

I had to give my old clothes to Kira, and Rin got the clothes that Asuka left behind, so I only had two sets of clothes and no shoes now.

Isn't that just fan-tucking-fastic.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: Ok, I edited the Chapter and added a new area since someone told me I should start progressing more. I promise next chapter she will at the very very VERY least she will be in the academy. Also, I added a LittleKuriboh reference in here, if you catch it then have a virtual hug! *hug***

**~Kaito**


End file.
